


The Expert on Everything

by Bay_Ronan_Kellner



Series: Hunted [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Family, M/M, Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay_Ronan_Kellner/pseuds/Bay_Ronan_Kellner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's new to this relationship with Ian. He's new to a relationship with any guy. Time for research . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expert on Everything

"Hey Charlie!"

Charlie slammed his laptop shut as his brother barged into the garage. But that, he realized, was exactly the wrong thing to do—because Don's eyebrows shot up at the suspicious move.

"What's going on, Chuck?"

"Nothing. Larry asked me to, um, work on a problem involving a question on the Lorentz Transformation."

"The what transformation?"

"Lorentz, as in Hendrik Lorentz. He attempted to explain how the speed of light—"

"Okay, okay. So that's why you're watching gay porn instead of scribbling equations on the chalk board?"

Charlie's mouth fell open. He was facing his brother, so his laptop was facing away from Don. "How did you—"

Don grinned. "I didn't."

"Bastard."

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of that would make you so secretive." Don pulled a folding chair out, turned it around and sat on it backward, facing the makeshift desk Charlie was using. "So have you heard from Edgerton?"

"Yeah. He called two nights ago—for all of ten minutes."

"I told you how it would be while he was on the hunt."

"I know. But he did call."

Don nodded. "True. I'm giving him points for that."

"And he'll be back as soon as this job is done. And he'll be staying here, at the house." Charlie swallowed.

"Because you invited him to stay here in the house, remember? I mean, come on. You basically ordered him to."

"I know. But I, uh—"

"Was thinking with your dick and not your brain?"

"No! Well, I mean, yeah. But Don, I really like him. I want him to stay here. And I want to—well, do the stuff I've been studying."

Don was biting back another grin. Actually, he wasn't biting it back at all. He wasn't bothering to hide how funny he found this. "Studying? Oh, right. Of course. You have to be the expert on everything, so now you're cramming on gay porn. I bet you have some sex manuals hiding in your bedroom, right?"

Charlie felt his face heat up. He had, in fact, been pouring over sex manuals, but he resented Don's interpretation of his motivation. "I do not have to be the expert on everything! I just don't want to make a fool out of myself."

His brother laughed. It was a gentle, teasing laugh, though. There was nothing cruel in it. Charlie relaxed just a little.

"It's okay, Chuck. I'm sure Edgerton will appreciate the research. But he probably knows what he's doing. And you're not going to scare him off if you don't know every trick out there. I promise."

Damn it. Charlie knew he was still blushing. But his brother's words were oddly reassuring, so he managed a nod. "Thanks, Donny."

"Don't mention it. Just don’t give me any details. And, ah, remember to protect yourself, okay?"

"I will. I'm not a moron."

"All right, all right. Want to put on a game?"

"Sure." He got up to follow his brother, but a cell phone ring interrupted them. Charlie thought it was Don's at first—some emergency at the Bureau—but no, it was his. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, Professor."

"Ian!" Charlie turned away from Don. He didn't want him to see how excited he was. He didn't need any more teasing tonight. "Are you done there?"

"I am. In fact, I'm waiting to board my flight. One stop for a connecting flight, and then on to LAX." He paused. "But if this isn't enough notice, I can grab a hotel room—"

Charlie grinned. "You're not getting out of staying with me. What time do you think you'll get here?"

There was a smile in Ian's voice as he answered. "Allegedly? Nine tomorrow morning. But I have to rent a car and take care of a few things."

"I have classes in the morning, and then office hours. But my Dad'll be here. He can let you in whenever you get to the house."

"Tell you what. I'll call you when I land and we'll figure it out from there, okay?"

"Sure. Ian, I'm—I'm really looking forward to seeing you."

"Likewise. Good night, Professor. I'll talk to you in the morning." Ian clicked off.

Charlie put his phone back into his pocket and turned to look for Don. But he had tactfully ducked out of the garage, presumably to give Charlie some privacy with his boyfriend.

No. Not boyfriend—Charlie couldn't call Ian that yet. Right now, Ian was just someone he was seeing, right? No commitment or anything. And Charlie was fine with that. Like he told Don a while back, he wasn't looking to marry the guy.

 

-###-

 

Charlie paced the living room. His father and brother were so absorbed in whatever game they were watching that neither of them noticed. Just as well. As long as they were oblivious, they wouldn't tease him or chide him for his impatience.

Ian's first flight had been delayed. For hours. Then his connecting flight had been delayed. For more hours. He had called, of course. But it was after nine o'clock at night now, and there was still no sight of him.

Charlie was working himself up over nothing. He knew that. The delays weren't Ian's fault—and they weren't his desire either. Even if Charlie had sort of pressured him into staying at the house, well, Ian was all right with it, wasn't he? Wouldn't he want to spend as much time together as possible? His vacation wouldn't last forever . . .

A car pulled up out front. Charlie sped over to the window for a look. He held his breath as Ian—dark and shadowy in the poor light—stepped out of the vehicle.

Time blurred. That's the only way Charlie could explain how he was tugging the front door open one second and then hugging Ian on the walkway the next. He'd come up with something better, no doubt, once his brain started working again. It was stuck now, registering only the warmth of Ian's body, the hardness of his chest, and the brush of his lips on the top of Charlie's hair.

"Good to see you, Professor," Ian whispered, his voice somehow tired and turned on at the same time. "Come on. Let's get inside."

 

-###-

 

Charlie's dad was good with Ian, saying all the right things in greeting and shaking hands. Everything was fine until he glanced at Ian's luggage. There was only a backpack and—

"You brought your rifle?"

Charlie blushed. He had recognized that carrying case immediately. "Dad—"

"He has to, Dad," Don cut in. "In case he gets called away. You know how the Bureau is about vacations."

"True." Their father turned back to Ian with a wan smile. "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."

"No problem, sir," Ian said.

Charlie watched his dad open his mouth, as if to correct the 'sir'—but apparently he thought better of it. And that meant what? That his father wanted to keep some distance between himself and Ian?

Before the moment could get any more awkward, Don nudged Charlie. "Why don't you show Ian to his room? Meanwhile, Ian, you hungry? We can get some food on the table."

"No, don't worry about it. I ate plenty during the layover."

Don nodded and nudged Charlie again. Charlie got the message this time. He picked up Ian's backpack, slung it over one shoulder, and started up the steps.

Ian followed behind, rifle case in hand.

"So I made up the guest room for you," Charlie said as they reached the second floor. "But if you'd rather, you can stay with me. Unless that'd be weird with my father here, but he won't—I mean, if we wanted to, um . . ."

Ian stopped following him. Charlie sensed that and turned around.

The agent grinned as he put down the case and leaned sidelong against the wall of the hallway. That tired look was still in his eyes—hadn't he slept at all on his flights?—but there was amusement there too. Amusement mixed with what looked like an almost feral desire.

"If we wanted to what?" Ian asked, sotto voce.

A million thoughts flooded Charlie's brain, all based on the porn and the sex manuals. Everything from the most enticing way to roll a condom onto your partner to techniques of going down on him to the proper amount of lube needed when he—

But none of that came out of his mouth. Maybe it was because of those circles under Ian's eyes. Damn it. He probably hadn't slept on his flights. In fact, this might be his first real chance to rest and relax since that manhunt began.

"If we wanted to curl up together," he finished. "My Dad won't bother us. He doesn't barge into my room or anything."

"I figured." Ian smiled as picked up the case again. There was a hint of gratitude in his eyes now as he sauntered toward Charlie and put his free arm around him. "Curling up together sounds perfect."

Charlie smiled back, enjoying the warmth and nearness of the man. "Come on," he said, adjusting the backpack. "This way."

They could start on every single act he had researched come morning.


End file.
